


Tattooed Heart

by NykoKaamos



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Out of Character, 又写砸了, 字数约6.2k
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 卢卡不是很喜欢伊万总是和别人一起出去玩（不知道怎么summarize了就这样）。





	Tattooed Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 关于纹身的故事。本科生伊万 x 研究生助教卢卡，无脑傻白甜双向暗恋室友校园AU。照旧写崩。

**1**

    “叮——”

    课间铃声响起，学生们摘下眼镜，趴在笔电上休息，同时抱怨着“春夏之交的温度令人昏昏欲睡”。除了坐在最前排的拉基蒂奇。

    他跟着刚才在讲台上讲课的莫德里奇走进走廊尽头的男士卫生间，并来到他身旁的位置。

    “卢卡……”拉基蒂奇边解开金属搭扣，边说。

    “今天我是你们的老师，现在我们还在教学楼内，所以，伊万，你应该叫我老师。”被呼唤名字的人回答。

    “好……好的，莫德里奇老师。”

    “怎么了，课上的内容有哪里听不懂吗？”莫德里奇开玩笑，“还是，待会你也想睡觉，和我打一声报告？”

    拉基蒂奇摇摇头，说不是，左手放开某个热乎乎的羞耻柱体，指了指自己的手臂——如此不卫生的举动收获老师的鄙夷眼神——然后，他满脸愁容地说：“我听说，今天有仪表检查，我的这个纹身怎么办？”

   “遮瑕膏呢？”

   “我包里的那盒用完了，所以我才很苦恼啊，要是被查到，我这学期的奖学金就有些危险了。卢……呃，老师，你带着遮瑕膏吗？”

   “……我上课怎么会带着遮瑕膏。”

    看来今天必须要被扣分了。拉基蒂奇无解，为什么二十一世纪了，大学里还会有仪容仪表检查。他若是早知如此，就不会来报读这所学校。其实校园里有纹身的人不少，但要么是全然不在乎扣分，要么是只是把纹身纹在不常暴露的位置上。

    “啊，那要怎么办。今年我想买很多画册，又要没钱了，唉。”拉基蒂奇摁下冲水键，然后跟着莫德里奇走向洗手台，认真清理双手。

    “就当做一次教训吧，谁叫你自己这么大胆。”莫德里奇扯下两张纸巾，将一张递给了拉基蒂奇，“话说，你之前交的那份作业，不是很好。”

    “哪一份？”他察觉到莫德里奇开始转移话题，心情有些不快，但也顺着话题继续交谈。

    “《万有引力之虹》选段的读书报告。作业是教授改的，我只是正好翻到了你的那篇，分数是C-。虽然平时作业成绩在总成绩中的占比不算很大，但还是很重要的。”

    “你不觉得让我一个建筑系的人来读品钦真的是一种酷刑吗？”

    “所以，我当初看到你的选课表时，就反复劝说你最好不要来选这门课。我知道你喜欢写东西，但写自己的东西和赏析别人的东西是不一样的。而且你平日建筑系那边的课已经够多了，选通识课时最好不要选强度这么大的课。”

    “你是在劝说我退课吗？”

    “不是，伊万，我没有在和你吵架或责备你。我的意思是，在选择之前请你多多慎重考虑。你一向很慎重，我不知道你这次是怎么回事。这是影响到你奖学金的事。”说到奖学金，莫德里奇又想起了拉基蒂奇的手臂，继续说下去，“还有，你的纹身，以后可得更慎重一些了。”

    莫德里奇抬手看了看手表指针，留下一句“快上课了，我先回去了”，于是离开。

 

    即便对方说没有责备、也不想吵架，但拉基蒂奇还是感觉空气中有一股火药味。他看得出莫德里奇有些急躁和生气，他也能理解对方为何如此，但他还是不服气。

    他想和莫德里奇说，他选这门课并不是完全无脑的举动，而是想得到更多见到莫德里奇的机会——好吧，听起来还是鲁莽。

    大概是从去年秋天开始，当拉基蒂奇拥有了第一个纹身开始，莫德里奇便不再主动、积极地在校内与他频繁见面。他把“歧视”二字柔化，曾试探地问莫德里奇，是不是不喜欢有纹身的人，但莫德里奇回答“真的不是”时的样子十分认真，让拉基蒂奇没法质疑。

    总之，他不懂莫德里奇为何在渐渐远离他。

    拉基蒂奇用冷水洗了把脸，踩着上课铃走进了教室，在与莫德里奇对上眼神后，把自己放在第一排桌子上的书本和电脑拿起，赌气地朝第二排走去。

 

* * *

 

**2**

    莫德里奇转着笔，反复打量着作业纸最底下那行小小的“今晚我和朋友出去玩”。

    准又是那一个纹身师朋友，他想。

    他不确定拉基蒂奇和对方是从什么时候认识的，又是在哪里、怎么认识的。能确定的是从去年秋天开始，拉基蒂奇便频频和这位女纹身师朋友一起出游。

    某一个秋意深如黑茶的日子，他们在学校食堂吃饭。坐在他对面的拉基蒂奇左顾右盼一番后，悄声对莫德里奇说：“我有个朋友会纹身，说愿意给我免费纹身，所以，我昨天去找她纹了这个。”说完，他慢慢卷起衬衫袖子。

    莫德里奇看了一眼，不过是在上手臂内侧的一个的花体“D”字母，有一丝张扬，但又还算安静。他点点头，说挺好的，只不过到了要卷起袖子的春天和穿短袖的夏天时要注意下，学校领导真的很奇葩地在抓纹身。

    “知道了知道了，我又不会上瘾。”

    拉基蒂奇确实没上瘾，但好像发觉了纹身的乐趣，两边手臂上的纹身越来越多，越来越花，越来越大。

    那天他们二人相约好踢球。在球场边坐着玩手机的莫德里奇看着拉基蒂奇在夕阳余晖的包裹中抱着球走来，帅气又充满朝气，和以往无差，除了，手臂上又多了新的纹身。

    莫德里奇皱眉，而拉基蒂奇也没有漏过他这突然的眉头紧锁。

   “卢卡，你不喜欢吗？”

   “啊，什么？”

   “这个，”拉基蒂奇指了指手臂上还新鲜着的泛红的纹身，“纹身，和纹身的人，你不喜欢吗？”他记得莫德里奇明明和那个日常无所谓扣分的叫拉什么的纹身狂魔关系很好。

   “不是，我并没有不喜欢……”

   “……”

   “真的不是。”莫德里奇真诚地回答，然后机智地为自己的不愉快寻找了个借口。“我只是因为你来晚了而不太高兴。”

    这回换成了拉基蒂奇皱眉。他从裤兜中掏出手机看时间，说：“我没迟到啊。”

   “……哦，那应该是我的手机时间快了。抱歉。”

    莫德里奇气的并不是拉基蒂奇的纹身。这没什么好气的，纹身再正常不过了，这是个人的选择，他没法干涉。他不高兴的是拉基蒂奇未免也太频繁地和那位纹身师朋友出行了。他们去酒吧，去看电影，总之总是常规情侣喜爱出没的场所，除此之外，还有那位纹身师的工作室。

    而且，拉基蒂奇总说，那位朋友给他的所有纹身都是免费的：“她说和我在一起很开心，所以不收我的钱，就当拿我做实验。真的是很好的朋友啊。”

    听到拉基蒂奇天真发言的莫德里奇忍不住在心中难得地骂了脏话，什么“在一起很开心”，什么免费做实验，什么“很好的朋友”，是喜欢你把你当称了预备恋人吧。想到这里，莫德里奇还想太多地去幻想他们在纹身师的昏暗工作室里是否还做了什么其他的事。然后，他发觉自己真的不该想那么多，也不该在意这么深，于是拍了拍脑袋，继续埋头于论文。

    即便他再不喜欢，却也不能干涉拉基蒂奇与纹身师的友情，正如别人无法干涉他人选择纹身一般。一周里有三个夜晚，他要和出门夜行的拉基蒂奇说再见，然后继续面对笔记本电脑和书本，通过阅读和学习将憋着的不满给释放。

    他也能够去理解拉基蒂奇的举动和选择。他和其他年轻人没差，总归是喜欢玩乐的。和那位纹身师比起来，莫德里奇自觉自己是个多么无趣的人物。他的爱好沉静又朴实——说不好听就是老气——踢踢球、看看书，即使哪天心血来潮想喝杯酒，也是会选择安全的清吧。他完全不是适合陪在拉基蒂奇身旁、一起去玩乐的角色。

 

    莫德里奇趴在枯燥的语言学教程上，拿起一旁的手机，打起字。

   “你早点回来，注意安全。”

    刚发送出去，他又发觉这条简讯的内容是多么老人，年轻人哪里会听。于是，他自嘲地笑了一声。

    果然还是和年轻人没法匹配么。

 

* * *

 

**3**

_“卢卡，你在哪？”_

_“文学院（笨啊你，我还能在哪）。”_

_“好吧，是我脑子短路了。下午有课吗？”_

_“没有，但是我们研究生没有你们那么悠闲J”_

_“哎呀，就当作放松，下午陪我逛街吧。”_

_“……你要买什么？”_

_“遮瑕膏啊。家里的快没了，我担心下一次检查又要扣分。哦，还有家里的泡面和抽纸也快没了。”_

_“知道了，两点钟在你们学院门口见吧。”_

_“OK.”_

 

    在学院门口等人的拉基蒂奇遇到了同班女生，并与她聊起了天。内容倒不是与课程有关的话题，而是化妆品。与拉基蒂奇一直关系不错的女同学非常了解他的情况，不断推荐了几款最近爱用的遮瑕膏，按五星制打分、排序，顺便推荐了哪家商城、哪家柜台的导购态度更好、赠品更多。认真聆听的拉基蒂奇打开手机备忘录，将重点一一记下，直到同学的男友将她带走。

    拉基蒂奇决定尝试新的品牌，同学强力推荐的那个。之前他的遮瑕膏只是随意盲选的开架产品。虽然他的需要只是临时遮挡纹身，不像日常持妆的人一样对遮瑕膏的要求众多，但他乐意尝试新东西。

    当莫德里奇来到他身后时，他正在丝芙兰官网上闲逛，不只是在看遮瑕膏，还看了别的东西，边看边想：“化妆品竟然这么贵吗？”

    “你想要当YouTube美妆博主吗？”莫德里奇阴森森地问。

    “卢卡你什么时候来的？！”拉基蒂奇急忙关闭浏览器，手足无措，“不……不是……我只是在闲逛。我怎么能当美妆博主，最多弄个遮瑕膏测评吧。”

     “你很帅啊。”

     “……才不是。”

     莫德里奇想，反正，在他看来，就是。

 

    多亏了拉基蒂奇的纹身，他们现在已是化妆品柜台的常客，走进商场里化妆品区域时也不再像最开始那么扭捏，不用再带着沉重的心理包袱和导购说：“我们是买给女朋友的……色号？……呃，我女友的肤色和我这位朋友的一样。很巧合吧？哈哈哈哈。”

    拉基蒂奇熟练地完成了购买，又因性格招人喜爱而获得了不少赠品。还要买日用品和食品的他们朝超市走去，莫德里奇边走边低头翻看购物袋里的赠品。

    “这些都是什么？”

    “嗯？让我看看。”拉基蒂奇拿过一小堆折叠卡片，“好像是什么试色卡……唇釉，口红——这两个有区别吗？——高光又是什么……”

    “为什么要给这些，你用不上的吧。”

    “可能以为我有女朋友吧。”

    噢，“女朋友”，莫德里奇一听到这个字眼就有些不适。是的，快了吧，拉基蒂奇就要有女朋友了，就是那位纹身师。

    前几日，深夜才回到家的拉基蒂奇跑到正在桌前改卷子的莫德里奇面前，开心地说他又有新纹身了。

    “在哪里？”莫德里奇努力将声音中的不愉快给压下。

    “位置有些尴尬，在这。”

     拉基蒂奇掀起T恤，露出腹部。新的纹身在耻骨处，只露出了一半，而另一半在内裤下。

     莫德里奇没法想象它被纹上去时，拉基蒂奇是怎样的，他们二人的距离和姿势又是怎样的，心跳又是怎样的。

    “挺好的。”他这么回答。

     而他的“挺好”从来都是“不那么好”，但拉基蒂奇永远就是笨笨地听不出，永远只是回答“我也这么觉得”，然后转身去做自己的事。

    “那个，”在拉基蒂奇走进自己的卧室前，莫德里奇把他叫住，“如果仪容仪表检查时，我们正在踢球，你的球衣被吹起，那还是很危险。”

    言下之意是“希望你别再有更多的纹身了，在哪里都不安全”，不，应该是“你别再出去了”。

 

    扯太远了。莫德里奇把过去想了一遍，再幻想可能会在未来出现的拉基蒂奇将女友带回他们家——不，换成“他们公寓”一词更好，不是“他们的家”——的画面，然后蹲下，发呆。

    提着抽纸的拉基蒂奇找了半天才找到了缩在泡面货架前的人。他把抽纸往购物车里一丢，然后跑到莫德里奇身旁，也同样蹲下，问怎么了，哪里不舒服吗。

    “你不喜欢吃泡面吗？”莫德里奇答非所问。

    “为什么问这个。我不喜欢常吃而已。”

    “我知道我的做饭水平不怎么样，你也懒得做，所以我们在家时总是吃泡面。但是，如果你想吃点什么，我会去练习怎么做的。”

    “没必要为了我而这……”

    “伊万，我想要你留下来。”

   

     “留下来”，确切指的是什么呢？ 拉基蒂奇没懂，其实莫德里奇也没懂。

 

* * *

 

**4**

    反正拉基蒂奇是留下来了。

    接下来的日子，拉基蒂奇不再是纹身师的试验品，而是莫德里奇的。

    他必须要说，莫德里奇真的很好——反正他看上的人绝对不会错——但是他的料理水平恰恰相反。同时，他也必须要说，也没有太糟糕，也不是差到“勉强下咽”的地步，只是和本人的优秀不相称而已。

    他感觉二人自去年秋日以来紧张又尴尬的关系终于缓和了一些。在听莫德里奇上课时，他的位置从第二排移到了原来的第一排，且这门课的成绩变好了很多，至少《尤利西斯》选段的阅读报告没有死得很惨烈。

    他还发现了莫德里奇易醉且会轻微发酒疯的属性。在他们成为室友的过去一年里，莫德里奇总是一副里外皆为好学生的模样，沾酒的时刻极少。而在学期结束、两人终于可以开始暂时逃离苦海的那一天，莫德里奇不知为何竟大胆地喝起威士忌，边喝边把那些平日令他痛不欲生的文学家和作品给骂了个遍，还不停嘟囔着什么“笨”。

    “卢卡，你醒醒……”

    “你才要……醒醒……笨……”

 

    接下来是暑假，两人各自回到了自己真正的家。又不是情侣，也不算从小就认识的挚友，但默契地两天或三天传一次简讯或打一通电话。

    “噢，忘了说，我又有新纹身了！”

    “……”

    “开学时再给你看吧。反正也就几天之后了。”

 

    莫德里奇完全不想看。

 

* * *

 

**5**  

    “叮——”

    课间铃声响起，所有学生摘下眼镜，趴在笔电上休息，同时感叹“秋天最适合睡觉”。除了坐在最前排的拉基蒂奇。

    他跟着刚才在讲台上讲课的莫德里奇走进走廊尽头的男士卫生间，并来到他身旁的位置。

    “你怎么又选我的课？”

    “我没和你说吗？”

    “没说。”

    “好吧，你现在知道就好。”

    然后莫德里奇开始讲述这门课对于非文学院的学生来说难度有多大，拉基蒂奇期末挂科的几率大概会是多少，奖学金离他而去的可能是多少。拉基蒂奇听着莫德里奇的唠叨，也不耐烦，只是小鸡啄米般点头再点头。

    “……反正我不退课。”他歪着头，声音里带着嬉笑。

    “……算了，随你便吧，我觉得我真像个爱唠叨的老人。”

     莫德里奇拉起裤链，整理好腰带与衣摆，然后往洗手台走去。

     身后的拉基蒂奇见莫德里奇快要离开，赶忙转到最重要的话题：“对了，我的新纹身，位置很好，在这里。”

     说完他指了指大腿内侧。

     “我纹了两个人的名字，是……”

     该死的上课铃正好响起。

 

* * *

 

**6**

    尴尬状态重来。自早上的教学楼卫生间事件到睡前，莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇都没说过话。但二人的状态完全不同，莫德里奇一副气鼓鼓的模样，拉基蒂奇则是悠然自得。

    睡前，想给手机充电的莫德里奇发现自己的充电线失踪。在翻箱倒柜十分钟后，他只好放弃，不情愿地走向拉基蒂奇的卧室。见卧室门没关，里面也没有什么奇怪的声音，莫德里奇直接走了进去。

    ——然后他看到拉基蒂奇全身上下只穿着一条三角内裤地躺在床上看书。

    “咳咳。”

    床上的人纵使再悠然自得，也是被吓了一跳，赶紧坐起身，问来者有何贵干。

    “借一下……手机充电线……”莫德里奇莫名其妙地口干舌燥。

    “噢，等下，床头这条我要用，我拿备用的给你。”

    在对方起身的那一刻，莫德里奇的目光不自觉地投到对方白花花的大腿内侧上的那一行字，I什么和L什么，中间又是什么，该死的，他没看清。

    拉基蒂奇很快就找到了备用的充电线。莫德里奇本该接过东西后就迅速离开，但当下却脑子一热，没有离去，而是对拉基蒂奇说：“伊万……你坐下。”

    “？”

    “就是，你在床边坐下。”

     虽然不知道莫德里奇到底在想什么，但拉基蒂奇还是一如既往地听从了对方的指令，坐在柔软的床垫上。

    “腿……开一下。”

     “什么？！太诡异了吧？”拉基蒂奇想，然而还是不自然地张开了腿。

     等莫德里奇在他双腿间跪下时，他的身体变得僵硬。而当莫德里奇的手攀上他的大腿，莫德里奇的头发偶尔划过他大腿皮肤时，他觉得自己要崩溃了。

    “等下……卢卡，你要干什么……”进展太快了，完全不是拉基蒂奇预想的那样。

    “嗯？”莫德里奇的手指正慢条斯理地抚过大腿内侧的纹身，时不时轻摁，“‘IVAN ❤ LUKA’。”他将纹身念了出来。

     “好了，你知道我的心意了吧，可以了吧，该放过我了吧”——拉基蒂奇在心中痛苦地默念。然而腿间的人得寸进尺，眼神一直留在纹身上不愿离开，头部还有要靠上他大腿的趋势。

     等到莫德里奇察觉到拉基蒂奇短促的呼吸时，某种反应已经发生了。

     “你？……”莫德里奇惊讶拉基蒂奇是有多敏感。

     “是的，我现在……对，就是那样。你赶紧出去。”

      当下状态很不好的某人庆幸莫德里奇没有狡猾地说“不要，我一定要留着”，而是拿起今晚事件的起源、被冷在一旁的手机充电线走向门边。在带上门前，莫德里奇道晚安。

      “那么……卢卡……你喜欢我吗？”在门被始作俑者关上前，拉基蒂奇问。

     “我……听说洗纹身很痛，所以，我不会让你痛的。晚安。”

 

 

 

      拉基蒂奇长舒一口气，心想，来自文学院人的告白真是拐弯抹角，但是他挺喜欢的。


End file.
